Many electronic devices require low power consumption in order to keep the device operational for long periods of time without having to recharge the battery. As an example, wireless devices that are mounted in a hard to reach location may be powered by a battery that is supposed to last for one to two years. As another example, a medical device carried on person by a patient and powered by a battery may have a battery life requirement of two years or more to meet Federal Communications Commission (FCC) requirements. In order to increase battery life, a device may enter a power saving mode when the device is idle and not performing functions that require higher power consumption. The device may be scheduled to wake up and exit the power saving mode at particular intervals to determine whether the device needs to communicate with another device, such as to report data, receive instructions, perform an update, and/or execute another type of action. Thus, when another device attempts to reach a device that is in a power saving mode, the other device may need to wait until a scheduled wake up event occurs. Furthermore, if no communication is required, the device may unnecessarily exit the power saving mode at scheduled intervals, thereby shortening the battery life.